


Inexpectatus Annexus

by dorkousmcsmstuff (gaydorkouswriter)



Series: Amor Omnia Vincit [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Established Jesstra, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jestellra, Multi, Other, i just said that like twice did i?, i will uhhh add more tags as i update the chapters, ships and characters will be added after i update each chapter, slowburn, what? angst is going to be in ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/dorkousmcsmstuff
Summary: A year can change everyone. Well, not every single of people in the World.Sure there will be places that will grow bigger than before. Animals to flock more and love blooms in the air.But a year can make them come home, find themselves something they didn't expected and something that is connecting. Love can grow bigger, yet the one whose relations will tastes bitter than before.It's a story of a love between three found in the most unexpected places, with a lot of gay feelings, and the harsh truth of one's relations.~~this fanfic is scrapped, a new fanfic with the similar plot as this is in works at the moment~~





	1. The Start of New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read it. 
> 
> This multi fanfic taken place a half year after Season Two ended. So If you haven't beat the series (both series). There's going to be characters from both season and stuff that will be referenced. So be aware of that! 
> 
> Secondly, this is a F!Jesse x Petra x Stella fanfiction, and because it's a slow burn, it's going to take a looong while. Jesstra is already established at this point. F!Jesse had a name in this series and it's Jessie! She's this girl with red stuff on her hair! 
> 
> Thirdly, tags, characters, annnnd ships are going to be added as I update the chapters! Speaking of tags, this fanfic will likely to mention blood, violence, and suggestive themes. BUT! These stuff will be ADDED WAAAY LATER! 
> 
> ...Anyway, Comments and Kudos will be appreciated! Sooo, to end this....
> 
> Enjoy the Story!

* * *

 

_The world may need us again and again, but do you think the world should give us a break, right?_

 

* * *

 

“You know, your face is pretty with scars.”

 

Jessie chuckles, her eyes twinkling at Petra. The tall warrior just wipe the last remain of the blood and drop it into the bucket.

 

The two are in some sort of ruins that was once a valley decades ago, and Jessie is sitting on one of these debris. Petra, on the other hand, had crouch down in front of her.

 

“Of course they are,” Jessie grins, “Yours are prettier than mine through.”

 

Jessie watches Petra scoffs with a slight blush, they both look down to see a number of fading scars across Petra’s arms.

 

“Not exactly that pretty, Jessie,” Petra grumbles with a huff, “Honestly you had a lot more scars since we left home.”

 

‘Yeah,” She reached to touch a scar that was across her cheek where Petra had finished wiping off, “Can’t believe it’s been--”

 

“Three months.” Petra cuts in, her eyes now looking at Jessie’s hands, “Your skin is not used to having a lot of scars, including your face. Notch, we’ve been through together so much since that sea temple.”

 

“Right? Things back then were pretty wild. Eh, even before that too.” Petra only nod and crosses her arms. She stand up with a frown as a thought occurs her.

 

“You know, how long ago have we left Beacontown?”

 

“Five months ago.” Jessie answers swifty with a grin, “Not that I was counting or anything.”

 

“You’re such a dork.” Jessie chuckles and look down at her own hands where more scars scattered around. But she focuses on the right hand, there were a lot scars all over her hands and even through her hand is pretty okay, the scars doesn’t really fade at all.

 

Once a upon time, there was a gauntlet, from green to gold.

 

Now it’s gone.

 

“Wow. Almost a year, huh?” Jessie look up to see Petra lean against a nearby wall, “Holy nether, it felt like yesterday. We were just fighting a powerful admin…”

  
“--And took his powers away.” Jessie sighs at thought of him. She knew that the last time she saw him, he went to the Bedrock, keeping his promise to fix the mess he caused.

 

Petra nod sharply, then look out. Jessie only watches her partner in silence.

 

To think that they left so long ago, how times went by, but Jessie doesn’t complaining about it. What they have together since they left were the fun part she loves. Not that she was grateful quietly about how their once stolen moments became their _own_ moments.

 

She smiles and then frowns. She noticed Petra’s eyes were… quitely space out, and she was biting her bottom lip. If there’s one thing Jesse knew about her partner is that when Petra is quiet and she does that, it meant she’s uncomfortable or nervous.

 

Jessie sighs. She had a feeling she knew what Petra is thinking.

 

Jessie get off the debris, and walk quietly toward to the tall warrior.

 

“Petra?” She speaks softly.

 

Petra snapped her eyes from where she was spacing out to Jessie’s eyes. Jessie frowns.

 

“You good?”

 

Petra open her mouth then closes. She look stiffen, Jessie took the notice.

 

“Petra, you know that you can tell me anything, right? You’re my partner, we’ve been together for a long time, even before we were together _together_.”

 

“I know.” Petra answers with a sigh, “It-- It’s been a year since we left. I had no idea how’s Beacontown doing without you…” She trailed off, looking away for a moment.

  
Jessie sighs with a pout.

 

“Petra, you knew that I gave Radar a chance to lead the town while I was away, right?”

 

“I knew! But--”

 

Petra turn to look at her and groans internally when she see that Jessie was doing the thing where you cannot say no to that face Jessie was wearing. She finally gives in, uncrossing her arms and begins with a huff.

“It’s just that it’s been too long since we left. What if things you were familiar with are gone, Jessie? You might not even recognize that.”

 

“Petra,” Jessie reached for Petra’s hand and Petra doesn’t pull hers away, “I have faith in Radar. I knew what he’s doing. He knew what I exactly want.”

 

Petra sigh with shoulders dropped, “Fun, kind, and safe. The kind of thing you always do.”

 

“That’s very true.” Jessie chuckles.

 

“But, Jessie, do you ever thought you kind of like, rush in?” Petra frowns.

 

“I did. And I don’t regret it.” Jessie smiles, and Petra stares widely at her, “I meant, I had always thought I could do two things in my life. Leading a town, _and_ going on a adventure with my friends together. From the beginning, it was fun and still is, but then,  we were getting too busy…”

 

“Not me.” Petra cuts in, her hand squeezing Jessie’s hand, and squints at the realization, “That explains why you always ask me if I had free time to go out?”  Jessie just nod and continues.

 

“Right. Things were kinda okay, fun and tiresome. But I was okay.”

 

She look up at the sky, and continues, “Then the next thing I know, a stupid gauntlet took my hand and…” Jessie chuckles soberly, ”Remember when you told me that it was my destiny?” Petra only nod at the mention. “And I told you how I didn’t want this? I still don’t.”

 

“But it lead us to dangerous things. Which, you and I both knew that I loved it. But at that time, I was too busy worry about these super mobs that could’ve attack the Beacontown. Then, my Notch, suddenly, Romeo shows up and nearly destroy half of my town.”

 

“Jessie--”

 

“That’s why… our talk back in Cabin… I just knew it. Back then, I thought to myself, I've finally decided what's my decision. I've always thought that I could handle doing both, but it brought the danger, this danger from my  recent adventure to my town? It had endangered my people. That’s why I've decided I leave it to Radar, and coming with you was the best decision I ever thought of that time.”  

 

Petra only stayed quiet as Jessie look away from the sky and smiles at Petra.

 

“So here I am, with you. But of course. The world may need us again and again, but do you think the world should give us a break, right? That’s _what_ everyone has been doing lately.”

 

“Jessie, that’s-- Notch, you’re such a dork, you know that?”

 

Jessie giggles  sheepishly with a shrug. “You knew me. I rock at speeches!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You may be good at speeches, you’re still a dork to me. My dork. Even when you frustrated me all the time.” Jessie look at her eyes and started to grin slowly, “Not that-- You knew me. Just-- Great, stop grinning at me more, Jess! You knew what I’m talking about! I’m serious!”

 

“Petra,” Jessie drawls with a much bright smile, and leans on her partner, “You know I love you, right?”

 

Petra cross her arms and turn away, giving out a huff. “That’s what girlfriends do, right? We give each other compliments.”

 

“Did Lukas gave you a romance book?” Petra blushes at that and shook her head.

 

“Heck no, I don’t! You still made me mad all the time! That’s real frustration, that’s-- Jessie, stop grinning again. You’re too cute that I want to punch the wall!”

 

Jessie laughs and lean on Petra’s side more. “Come on, you still can’t deny that you totally love me being the way I am. Do you?”

 

“Shut up, Jess.” Petra roll her eyes, her face still flushes red as she knock Jessie’s side and Jessie still can’t stop laughing but it shifted to a giggle. After Jessie finished, she fell somber and leans heavily on Petra’s.

 

“So.” Jessie look up, “Ready to find another treasure here?”

 

Petra roll her eyes but a smile was on her face, “Right. What were we doing before we took the break?”

 

“This.” Jessie points at a tower that was ahead of them, “All the rest are checked and marked out, this one was the last building.”

 

“Well, should we go?” Petra grins.

 

Jessie nod, and take a look at the tower. She notice the entrance had a door to get in, and she took a glance at Petra, who was looking at her with a grin. The hero only grins in return and Petra only chuckles as she speak.

 

“You know what I’m thinking?” Petra says, knocking her side with Jessie’s side again.

 

“Of course I do!” The shorter of two smiles before she breaks into a run, “--Race you there!”

“Jessie!”

 

***

 

The two only laughed as they managed to catch up with each other, climbing inside the tower, and soon, they have reached the top of the tower.

 

“Whoa.” Jessie said, moving to the edge of roof.

 

“You know how we talk about how this place was a village before?” Petra observes, standing next to Jessie, “There’s more debris than here.”

 

“Yeah,” Jessie walk to the edge of the tower and look over. She whistles with a grin, “Well, would you look at that.”

 

“What is it?” Petra walk over to Jessie and look over the edge, “What the heck?”

 

Down there is a weird circular platform shaped like a compass of sorts. Its blocks were gold, and white. But what really stood out was…

 

“It’s that a Old Builder’s symbol?” Petra points at the symbol on the centre. Its form is close to The Order’s symbol they had but it had another set of lines within a circle, and the colors were usually purple, red, and green unlike the New Order’s colors of their pendant.

 

“Look likes it is,” Jessie nod, “Otto mentioned that they used that symbol as a flag of sorts a long time ago, when they traveled across the worlds.”

 

“Yeah, there was a dozen of that from the last few temples we visited.”

 

“Yeah, but this one is different. It’s--”

 

“Platform. It’s too obvious, right?”

 

“Mhm, we should check it out?”

 

“Right, let’s go.”

 

Jessie was already going back to the stairs and begin to descend. Petra frowns and cease her brows together, “You know, everytime we find weird stuff like that, we always faced something dangerous afterward, right?”

 

Jessie stopped in the mid of the stairs and look over with wide eyes. 

 

“Don’t jinx it, Petra!”

 

“I know!” Petra say, catching up with Jessie as they both descend the stairs.

 

Once the two were on the ground, and walk around the tower to the platform that Jessie found.

 

“Okay, that’s actually bigger than looking from up there.” Petra comments as Jessie hop on the platform.

 

“Gold, white, and-- It’s that diamond?”

 

“Wait, what?” Petra hops in after her and look down, “Wow, with all of these, it doesn’t go rusty, given how the ruins are.”

 

Jessie only nod and look around. She tilt her head and turn on her heels as she stop Petra. Petra stopped in the middle of the platform and look at Jessie with questioning eyes.

 

“Pressure plates.” Jessie points at where Petra’s feet was about to step in. Indeed, there were two pressure plates in front of Petra. So the warrior back away and turn to look at her partner.

 

“There’s a couple of them. It look like two people can do this.” Petra said.

 

“I think it was meant to be three people… Wait I had a idea!” Jessie points out, with a thought that occurs her.

 

She pulled out something from her inventory, and a cobblestone block appears on her hand. Petra look at her with curiosity.

 

Jessie look down to where another pair of pressure plates are in. She put them down, and then she walk over to another pair of plates, and stepped on it. Seeing what Jessie did. Petra follows suit, pressing the pressure plates nearby.

 

For a moment, nothing happened. Petra was about to huff when they feel the shake below their feet.

 

“Get off!” Jessie shouts, and together, they run off the platform.

 

The sound clanking with each other, and soon the platform opened itself. From the entrance, there’s a stairway leading downward.

 

“We did it!” Petra exclaims and raise her hand to bump Jessie’s who raised hers.

 

“So, after you, Petra.” Petra blinks and roll her eyes but a smile doesn’t leave her. She pulled out something from her own inventory, and a torch appears in her hand.

 

“As you wish, my dorky.”

 

“That’s lame, Petra!” Jessie blushes at that.

 

Petra only smirk at her, turn around, and begin to descend the stairs of the platform. Jessie have to slap her face to cool off the warm from her cheeks. Once it was gone, she walk to the top of the stairs.

 

She look over her shoulder, making sure that the mobs aren’t around to cause chaos. But she noticed there’s none and Jessie sighs. She look down the stairs when she heard Petra calling her name.

 

She breathes in and out before she begin to walk in. 

 

Jessie only hoped that there’s going to be a treasure, and nothing more.


	2. Just a Treasure

_“Who are you? You… look sad.”_

* * *

 

 

“Ugh, these smells are really bad here.”

 

Petra hear Jessie grumbles as they walk through what seems to be a never-ending tunnel.

 

“Better than the zombie smell before?” Petra look over with a smirk, her torch up high in the air so they can see the ground ahead. Jessie only huffs and scurry a little bit closer to Petra’s.

 

“Ew, Petra don’t remind me!”

 

Petra bark a laugh, and Jessie roll her eyes but she can’t help trying to stifle a smile but it broke through.

 

The tunnel was the entrance from the stairway they entered. They have been walking through it for almost a hour. They can tell the tunnel was well-built, and man-made from the walls and a dozen of torches. But Petra muses that it look like it was long untouched for who knows how long.

 

It was only until Petra stopped, causing Jessie to make a ‘oof’ sound as she was nearly slammed into Petra’s back.

 

Jessie rub her nose as she lean to the side and ask what was going on.

 

“Look.” Petra points out and Jessie follows Petra’s finger moving toward the end of the tunnel. “We’re near!”

 

The two look at each other with relieved sighs, and hurries to the end of the tunnel. Once they’re out of that tunnel, they were awestruck.  

 

It was a large cave with stalactites on the ceiling, and stalagmites on the ground below. There was very few of glowstones somewhere among the cave walls, and it was welcomed by a single light from a opening up somewhere that none of them can’t really tell where its lead to.

 

Petra walk to the edge, lean over and hums.

 

“What’s up?” Jessie walk over to where Petra stands. Petra only shrug and says, “There’s a couple of rivers down below.”

 

The two leans over the edge and Petra was right. There’s a long line of a couple of rivers down between the stalagmites. With that single light from up there, they can tell it shines. Petra look up and point at something.

 

“And we got a rocky bridge.”

  
“What-- Oh geez, Petra.” Petra chuckles as Jessie can see a bridge made of rocks across the chasm in between where they’re on and the other side.

 

“Well, with your terrible puns--” Petra snorts, “And observing skills that you’re so good at it… We should cross that bridge.”

 

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

 

“Let’s find that treasure!”   

***

 

 

“Well, what do we have here?” Jessie grins once they reached the end of the bridge.

 

“Another temple.” Petra crossing her arms with a scoff, “Except, this one is bigger and its resided deep inside this cave here. So, I don’t know about you, it look like the Old Builders were some fancy folks back in the days.”

 

“Guess we better find out, huh?” Jessie grins at her partner and Petra snorts at that.

 

The two continue to move closer to the temple. Once they got a closer look. The temple was simply like every other Old Builder’s Temples they have come across. Old, and it was like a temple _temple_ of sorts they had found from other places they have been through.

 

But the only difference is…

 

“That’s one hecking big statue of symbol.” Petra comments at the large statue with a similar symbol of the Old Builders, that was in front of the temple.  

 

“Instead of stone, they’re made of wood.” Jessie pointed out at the walls of the temple before them.

 

“With a lot of vines.” Petra comments, seeing how the vines grow here, “That’s a lot for being in the cave, huh?”

 

“...Do you think we found their original base?” Jesse ponders and Petra can only give her a shrug as a answer.

 

The two women decide to enter the temple, where there’s a entrance up from the stairs in the front. The two entered and was a bit impressed by its interior of the main room they entered.

 

It was completely covered in cobwebs and they can feel the dusty that Petra switched her bandana to a sort of mask to cover her mouth and Jessie had time to pulled out her own and covered hers too. The two look at each other and nod with a single thought they both shared.

 

Time to search the temple.

 

So far, they discovered most rooms were vacant and dirty with cobwebs. Almost every room they checked were almost barren. They did find leathers, more potions and a couple of books that Jessie was delight to see more. It had made Petra to mumble to herself with a small smile ‘what a nerd.’

 

Jessie picked up the books that doesn’t seem damaged enough, and put them in her inventory. While Petra found woods, and enough of irons. The two look at each other, and with a single nod they continue to travel further into the temple.

 

Slowly, they realize that the temple was like a manor, or a homestead. They conluded it was a homestead at some point, a long time ago.

 

“Maybe it’s their vacation house?” Jessie once commented at some point, and Petra nodded in agreement.

 

As for the chests they found, they were empty and some were empty bottles and food that tastes bad. Jessie had assumed someone, before them, must have took them a long time ago and Petra groans that they got here a little too late.

 

But it doesn’t stop them to find some golds, and a couple of diamonds for Jessie’s need for repairing her sword. Petra once complained for the past few days about how Jessie kept losing her own sword. They also found a couple of resources they need once after they’ve left the temple.

 

But for now, the two felt they were almost done with searching the whole temple-- Well a homestead. But there was a few rooms they missed and so they went there.

 

The few rooms they missed was a hallway with a couple of doors in between. Petra jokes that it look like a hotel hallway when they passed by at some time ago. Jessie had rolled her eyes at that joke.

 

Eventually, the two came to the hallway and look at each other. They only nod together and walk into the hallway.

 

It was another half hour when Petra started to complain aloud from the room she was searching,  across the hallway to another room Jessie was in.

 

“A lot of resources, but no treasure!” Petra says, she turned around to see Jessie shutting the door behind her, “No treasure?”

 

“No treasure.” Jessie huffs, and crosses her arms while Petra look to her right and mumbles she saw something. That warrior went deeper in that room she was in and Jessie sighs.

 

The brunette look to her left, and her eyebrows raised at the door at the end of the hallway. The door was… as if someone, once upon a time, opened the door abruptly and closed it properly. Without a thought, Jessie went for that.

 

She reached the door and pushes it to the side. She raise a eyebrow and look around. The room was like every other room Jessie and Petra had been in.

 

Cobwebs and almost every item in the corner are dusty. But what really caught her attention is that the room looks like a child’s room. All of the other rooms they have been in were bedrooms so this one was a surprise from the rest.

 

There’s a crib in the corner near the large paned window, and a few children toys scattered around the center of the room on a old carpet. Jessie stepped inside and look around. The room seems to look like it made for a four years old child.

 

Jessie hums as she move around. There was a bed nearby and her fingers brush against it. She can tell that it hasn't been touched for years, watching the dust goes off. When she looked up from the bed, she frowns.  

 

“Who are you?” Jessie says to the painting that was above the untouched bed.

 

Jessie can’t make it out on that painting as it was old and the colors were turned to brownish. The only things Jessie can tell that it look like a little girl in a dress. But she wasn’t even sure if that girl was brunette or blonde but-- Jessie comments anyway.

 

“You… look sad.”

 

She heard the crash and turn around, pulling out her diamond sword on quick reflex. But she put away once she realized what was it.

 

“Petra.”

 

Petra’s hands were outreached in the air and her fingers were sprayed wide, as if she had hold something but dropped it eventually. Jessie look down to what was it near Petra’s feet.

 

“Were you trying to pick up a doll?” Jessie says, her tone amusing one and looking up to see Petra. The tall woman only put her hands away and gave her a shrug.  

 

It had made Jessie shake her head with a chuckle.  

 

“So there’s really nothing here too?” Petra finally speak up, like whatever she did a while back totally didn’t happened. Jessie only nod but her feet carries to the desk nearby.

 

“Yeah, this room look like a child’s room. A four years old child, I think?” She look down the desk and she pick one of the papers.

 

“With the other rooms that was totally look bedrooms? Yep.” Jessie only nod and look at the paper.

 

Jessie raise a eyebrow that the paper she is holding, was a drawing.

 

She look down the desk and there were old papers with cartoonish drawings in. There were pictures of a little girl with a pet wolf, and there was some that look like her with her parents. But it was mostly just some building structures beside her.

 

“Looks like wherever this little girl is now,” Petra leans on the desk, “She sure had a knack for building stuff, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Jessie put them down and then she squints. One of the drawers was a little awkward. Like it was shut in hurry and so she reached for it. She pulled its knob away and-

 

“Whoa, that look like a treasure!” Petra reached for it and pulled out what look like a pendant with its single tear-like locket, “Not fancy or anything, but it look…”

 

“Magic.” Jessie squints at the locket, “That tiny orb look like it was swirling in some sort of water. It’s even purple.”

 

“Well, It did look like a locket, bet this one can opened?” Petra asks, and despite the question she was already on it. Petra try to pry its locket with her fingers. But the more she try, the locket doesn’t budge at all.

 

“Can’t open that?” Jessie grins.

 

“Yeeaaah,” Petra scoffs, moving away a bit to hand the pendant to Jessie, “Here. It’s like, it wouldn’t let me open it.”

 

Jessie look at it and did the same what Petra did. But she tried hard and eventually give up.

 

“It’s… it’s not budging at all. Must be magic, right?”

 

“Magic spells is a thing in our world, so that could be a possibly for all we know.”

 

The two turned around when they heard the voices. It was like very groany and hissing at once. They recognize these voices and look at each other with wide eyes.

 

“It’s the mobs.” Petra whispers urgently,

 

“We… better get out of here.” Jessie whispers back.

 

Petra nod and tells her that she will go ahead to scout how many are there. Once she left the child’s room, Jessie was ready to go but she stop to look at the pendant. They just found this one, so why not bring it with her? Jessie thoughts and smile to herself. 

 

“I guess you’re going with us, magic locked pendant, huh?” Jessie put it away inside her inventory, “Well, we can counted that as a treasure too…”

 

“Jessie!”

 

“Ah! Coming, Petra!” Jessie left the child’s room and soon the child’s room was silent once more.

 

*** 

 

They were right. The mobs had spawned for some reason down deep in the temple. The two women sprinted through the halls and corridors, slashing every zombie, spider, and a few of skeleton archers in their way.

 

It had took a lot of effort because they were in the deep part of the temple, it was a bit hard to get out of the place for a while.

 

But once they saw the entrance, they reached for it. The two women left the temple, and hurries to the rock bridge. They got to the tunnel and the two spun around, pulling out cobblestones and blocking the entrance before them. In hoping that the mobs wouldn’t get in, and the two stopped after the last block was put on.

 

But it doesn’t stop them when they ran through the tunnel, and once they came out of the stairway into the air. They turned around and watches the platform suddenly closed itself.

 

Petra doesn’t hear Jessie mumbling that they pressed something before they left the stairway. Instead, the tall warrior flops back to the ground, raising her chest up and down. Jessie, on the hand, just flops on her butt, and together, they gasp for the air they need.

 

After a bit of resting, Jessie pulled out the pendant she took from the temple, and raise it to the air. She wanted to give a good look at it in the clear light.

 

With some light here, Jessie can tell it’s a silver pendant with a purple tear-like orb in the center of its locket. But there’s a dozen pointy around the orb splayed out and it look… like it was a sort of inheritance.

 

 

Jessie had no idea why she thought of that.

 

Petra look over and her eyes widen.  

 

“You brought it with you?”

 

“Yeah, thought we can bring it with us. The only thing I could think it’s one of our treasures. That cool?”

 

“Of course it does,” Petra shake her head. She sat up and move to Jessie’s side, “But that locket doesn’t open. What are we going to do with that?”

 

“Well. At first, I was thinking about Ivor, but we have no idea where he is because the last time I saw him, he was planning to meet up with his old friends.”

 

“Yeah?” Petra raise a brow, watching her partner as if she knew what Jessie is about to say. It had been a whole day, but Petra _can_ tell what Jessie wanted to say so she waited.

 

And she did as Jessie sucks in breath and look at her.

 

“We… could bring it back to Beacontown?”

 

“Are you sure?” Petra says, her face calm and look at Jessie with the assure that she was cool with whatever Jessie’s thinking about.  

 

Jessie only put it away, feel like she can breath again, and smiles at Petra.  

 

“Yeah, it’s time we go home.”


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, sorry for the long hiatus on this fanfiction. My motivation was literally out of the window when I started this chapter. Finally decide to pick it up, polish and re-polish a few times annnd here we go!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, my dudes!

 

_“Jessie! Petra! You’re back!"_

 

* * *

 

The road was becoming familiar to the heroes. They walk through the dozen of oak trees, and there was a point when they stopped. Petra was the first to pointed at one particular oak tree where the two could see a cross cut across the trunk of the tree. They eventually recognized it as a marking spot as if it was something about how the adventurers would marked these down whenever they left or passed by.  

 

But to Petra and Jessie, it was a cut, made with Petra’s Miss Butter, having to marked it as that day they had left a year ago. With that thought in their minds, they ran quickly along the road knowing they’re almost there.

 

Jessie was the first to notice something was off.

 

She watched the dirt road she was so familiar with, then she begins to slow down as the dirt transitioning to concrete. She raise a brow, wondering when did they start adding these. She was sure that the Beacontown had always dirt and polished blocks for the paths. But again, she knew that the town was always about creative builds and structures, a way of having fun. Beside, it was her idea in the first place.

 

However a year had been passed, which makes the Beacontown...

 

“What…” Jessie finally speaks but trailed off once she look up,, and she can feel Petra’s presence stand who finishing it for her, “-The heck is this?”

 

They’re standing on edge of the hilltop, where the concrete road, that Jessie had noticed, continues to go on and on. The road then leads to what seems to be the most colorful Beacontown they ever seen.

 

What really surprises them is that the Beacontown had became bigger and colorful than before.

 

But what’s surprising and not surprising is that they saw the Terminal Space, from just standing here on the hill. Instead of what used to be the admin’s hub, its look like the townspeople had put block by block, all that’s wrapped around that structure. Petra muses at how there is a large single large wing attaching to it, along with a few small scale of animal builds, and… it definitely look much better and  friendlier than a year ago.

 

Jessie only chuckles at the sight. It was so more beautiful than she remember, that she can’t help but smile.

 

After all, this is her home. 

 

“Hey Jessie, look!” Petra pointed out at something to left and Jessie turn to the left.

 

Her eyes widen at the area. “There’s no…”

 

“Champion City.” Petra finishes, and Jessie nod sharply.

 

They both had expected that the Champion City would be rebuilt when they left. But there was no sign of these fancy tall structures with its dozen of blue glass panes. There was no trace of that city. Where the Champion City was once, there are more houses and more colorful builds that none of the girls ever seen before.

 

Like the rainbow airship or what look like a battle tower in the distance.

 

“So, it’s now part of Beacontown?” Jessie speaks, and Petra nod with a hum. “They’re amazing, how did Radar even come up with?”

 

Petra nod, looking at both areas where the Champion City used to be and where the original Beacontown stand in. “How about we go and find him?”

 

“Good idea. I did gave him the chance to be a proper mayor… Come on, let’s go!” Jessie grins, and grab Petra’s  hand as they sprint down the path.

 

***

 

They thought they could find the young intern once they stepped into the Beacontown. Instead, the two heroes were greeted by old and new friends.

 

Jessie and Petra was surprised to see Nell and the build Jessie had built for the surfer, standing strong with a new addition of wave-like blocks, it did turned into a beach now.

 

They then have come across Stacy and Stampy, who once again expanded their Pies & Cakes shop since the last time they saw them. It had turned into a cafe, and all of the Beacotowners and visitors loves it just like before.

 

Of course there was Stampy’s parrots, flocking on the roof of their cafe. Where Stacy’s wolf had lay on the porch, sometimes opening one eye to see one single parrot flies down to his level. When asked, Stacy shrugs and Stampy get a little giddy.

 

“They’ve been protecting the cakes and the pies!”

 

The two women only just look at each other and shrugs. It was a valid and pure reason, after all.

 

The two were later stopped by a couple of travelers who look like they’re here for the materials they need for their new home. Their home, they learned, is a little far away from Beacontown but had been a really good neighbouring town for a year now. But Jessie and Petra was surprised to recognized them as Fred’s folks. That town was after all named after their previous home in the Bedrock, which is the name of the underground world.   

 

These guys, once they recognized the heroes, thanked the women for giving them a chance to have a  home in the surface. When Jessie asked for the leader of Fred’s Keep, they mentioned that Binta is doing well, despite how much she want to see the surface, she still goes back and forth from the Bedrock to the surface. Saying that Binta is changing a lot of things, especially trying to make Oasis safe from mobs.

 

After a long while, the two women were on their way to the Order Hall.

 

While they’re on the way, Petra can’t help but watches her partner talk with the people of the town, with Jessie’s sense of casual and friendliness. Petra only muses that it’s her girl, after all. Jessie is still silly, kind and loyal as ever. Although, Petra thinks as she watches Jessie give a goodbye to a couple and a child who was so excited to see the hero of the Beacontown, she is still more cautious than she remember before.  

 

***

 

The two finally reached the entrance of the Order Hall. Jessie and Petra hurries to push the doors open, and went inside. Eventually, they stopped once they saw a couple of people in the entry hall.  

 

There is a man, clad in his dark green vest with jeans and light beige buttoned shirt, chatting with someone that look one of the Beacontowners. But what makes Jessie gasp is that he had a very familiar grease-like undercut, and his dorky glasses is _still_ the same as before.

 

It’s Radar, Jessie’s former intern!

 

The man had his head turned around slightly, looking like he was gesturing the person about something else. But his eyes caught the sight of the visitors in the entry hall. He stopped gesturing when he recognized them instantly.  

 

“Jessie! Petra! You’re back!” He screams excitedly.

 

He turn to apologizes the person next to him, and begins to run as fast as he could. All of it only makes Jessie to remember how he used to say that he can barely run with his “haystack” legs. But now, she watches him ran a little faster than before. Once he was closer, the two women could see that his tie had been untied for a while, and the vest is patterned closed up. His old jacket was of course abandoned, but the green on his vest still make him recognized.

 

“Radar!” Jessie open her arms and Radar ran to hug his former mentor. But what surprises her is that she felt herself _lifted_ up as he twirl her around.

 

“Radar!” Jessie yelped, and the young man put her down, apologizing at the sudden action.

 

“You’re… Taller!” Jessie waves his apologize and smiles at him.

 

Before her, Radar is about a few foot taller than her and he blinks at the words. He push his glasses back with a embarrassing blush.

 

“Uh, I did?” He glances at Petra, remembering that she was always taller than him--Nope! He almost jumped back when he now can eye to eye with the warrior. Still, Petra is a slight tall than him however.

 

Radar gulps quickly before looking down to see his mentor, “Oh, yes? I… didn’t notice that, did I?”

 

Petra snorts and Jessie chuckles. She went to hug her former intern again and Petra teases, “Don’t worry, you’re still that kiddo we know”

 

“Golly, please!” Radar flushes with a big smile, adjusting his glasses. Then he blinks, “Oh! Oh! You got a lot _battle_ scars since you left! How was the adventure through? The uh self-discovery whatever you guys were doing? Was it great, awesome? Oh wait, super duper awesome!? Oh! _Oh!_ ”

 

He rambles as he look at Jessie up and down. Then he noticed something was _different_. He claps his hands together, and bend down a bit due to his height, his eyes were glint and Jessie knew right away that he noticed something on her.  

 

“You cut your hair again, did you?” Radar says with a smile, his eyes glinted.

 

Petra chuckles and lean on Jessie, wrapping her arm around Jessie’s shoulder, “Yep! This goody hero did had her long hair back about a month ago, but then… Jesssssie, walk into these slimes. Right?”

 

Jessie roll her eyes with a grin, not denying if it was true. 

 

“The slimes…?” Radar smiles with a curious look.

 

“It’s a long story, Radar,” Jessie chuckles and then she gestures around the room, “But if you want… I have to say this through, we just saw the town a while back. I’m going to have to give it to you, through. It look more fun and amazing than I could remember!”

 

“And bigger.” Petra pipes in, grinning at her partner giving a pout at her.

 

“Oh yeah! Things had always been the same, I swear! It's only that there’s so much new builds that were added, and so many houses since some of the folks from faraway lands and in the Bedrock came over. But boy, things were really crazy! A lot of happenings while you were away. Oh, I do hope the letters I gave you before left--”

 

“I did.” Jessie pats his shoulder, “Thank you for giving these letters, otherwise I wouldn’t know if I left right away.”

 

“Good! That’s very good, and oh gosh, there’s like people coming over. I think your friends helped rebuild here and there and--”

 

“That’s sweet of you, Radar.” Jessie smiles, having to stop his ramblings. Radar only blushes in return when realizes he still can’t stop rambling.

 

Old habits can’t never go away, do they?  

 

Then Petra leans more on Jessie, still holding Jessie’s shoulder, she grin at the man, “So, why not you give us a tour, kid?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah! We didn’t have time to actually look in the first place, we thought we could find the _mayor_  to, well, re-introduce us the town!” Jessie pipes in with a grin.

 

“Oh? Heck yeah!” Radar’s face turned into beaming one, he slowly clap his hands happily with the brightest glint in his eyes. The two women felt as if they just had made their own (not really) son the best gift ever.

 

“That’s settled it! I can show you what we got!” Radar walk around to the door the girls had came from, and gestures them to follow him, “Before we do, you got to keep in mind that the Beacontown got a lot of cool builds! There might be some builds you might had knew before, but they were developed even more over the year since you guys left!”

 

Petra and Jessie watches him left the place, and they look at each other. The two only stare at each other for a while, and then Petra huffs with a soft smile.

 

Jessie only smiles and clap her hand on Petra’s shoulder and whispering to her only, which made Petra only chuckle in return.

 

“We’re home, Petra.”


End file.
